


More Things in Heaven and Earth

by DizzyDrea



Category: The Day the Earth Stood Still (1951)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Romance, Rough Trade, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 22:09:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20396929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DizzyDrea/pseuds/DizzyDrea
Summary: Helen Benson is the practical sort. She lost her husband in WWII, so it's just her and her son Bobby. She's built a life, and although it's not the life she'd expected to have, its comforting in it's familiarity. Until Mr. Carpenter drops into that neatly-ordered life and turns it upside down. Now, she's facing a future she never thought possible, with a man she can't quite let go of. She'd be lying if she said she wasn't scared, but she's also excited for what the future holds, and that's something she hasn't been in a long time.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have always loved this movie, but I'm not unaware of its flaws. A while back I made a list of alternate universes I'd love to write, and this movie was on that list, because I saw the potential for romance between Helen and Klaatu. When the July challenge on Rough Trade was announced, I was practically giddy since I knew this story would fit perfectly in that challenge. I read the shooting script for the movie as part of my research, so I found that there was actually a much closer relationship between Helen and Klaatu planned for the film that what actually made it into the final film, which worked out pretty well for me. I hope you enjoy it as well.
> 
> Disclaimer: _The Day The Earth Stood Still_ and all is particulars belongs to Twentieth Century Fox, Robert Wise, Edmund H. North, Harry Bates, and a lot of other people who aren't me. I'm doing this for fun and for practice. Mostly for fun.

There are more things in heaven and earth, Horatio, than are dreamt of in your philosophy.  
~Hamlet (Act 1, Scene 5, Lines 167-8), Hamlet to Horatio

~o~

"I'm going to lunch now, Helen."

Helen Benson looked up, surprised that it was already nearly noon. She flashed a quick smile at her co-worker as she started stacking up the files she had been reviewing. She'd been nervous and distracted all morning, thinking about Tom and the diamond, and everything Bobby had told them the night before.

She wanted to believe that Bobby had been telling the truth, mostly because when he said that he would never accuse her of lying, it had broken her heart. When had she stopped trusting her son? 

And, more to the point, when had she started trusting Mr. Carpenter? She'd automatically defended him when Bobby had told his story, especially when Tom had chimed in. Mr. Carpenter the Space Man? Walking right into the space ship as if he belonged there? It was absurd, except for the part where her son wasn't prone to lying and his shoes had been wet from walking across the grassy field where the ship was parked.

She shook off those thoughts and reached into the drawer for her handbag. She was going to get some lunch and then come back and finish her work, and she wasn't going to think about Tom or Mr. Carpenter or the Space Man.

She stepped out of the office, and practically right into Mr. Carpenter. Her heart leaped into her throat; she took a deep breath, swallowed and stepped back toward the door she'd just come through.

"I'm sorry for seeking you out, Mrs. Benson," he said. "But I need to talk to you. About what Bobby saw last night. I'd like the chance to explain."

She stared at him for the space of a heartbeat. She could just walk away, not talk to him, ignore that her heart was saying he could be trusted. Instead, she sighed quietly.

"Alright," she said. "We can go to the park across the street."

"Thank you," he said. 

He followed her to the elevator, where a dozen people were waiting for the next car. She was too impatient to wait, so she turned and walked toward the service elevator.

"We can use this one," she said as the door opened and a custodian stepped out, pushing his cleaning cart in front of him.

She stepped inside and pressed the button for the ground floor as Mr. Carpenter followed. When she turned, she found him studying her, his expression intense. She tilted her head, raising an eyebrow. He wanted to talk, so he'd have to be the one to start the conversation.

The elevator car suddenly lurched to a stop. He grabbed her arm to steady her, and that's when she felt it: a spark, as though she'd been scooting across the carpet and touched a doorknob. 

She stood there, staring at him as what felt like a tidal wave washed over her. She saw images flash before her eyes, almost too fast for her to comprehend.

A purple sky and fields of golden grass.

An older woman, tall, with shining silver hair and kind eyes.

Glass and steel buildings stretching out along a coast, overlooking a lavender sea, the windows glittering in the sunlight.

Sleek ships cutting through the sky as they streaked into orbit.

Helen blinked, and she was back in the elevator car, staring at Mr. Carpenter as if seeing him for the first time. She didn't know what had just happened, but she did know one thing for sure.

"Yes, Helen," he said with a kind smile. "I am the 'Space Man'. My name is Klaatu."

Helen looked down at her arm, where his hand was still wrapped around it, gently cradling her. She gave a thought to removing it, putting some space between them.

"Please, don't," he said quietly.

"Why not?" she asked. That wasn't what she wanted to say, or even what she thought she'd say, but it was what seemed to just pop out of her mouth.

"Skin to skin contact helps facilitate the Sharing," he said. "It will allow you to feel my emotions, to know my thoughts and see my memories. It will allow you to know whether or not I'm telling the truth."

Helen frowned. "How is that possible?"

"I—against all logic, and despite the fact that I come from another world, it would seem we are soulmates," he said, somewhat chagrined.

"Soulmates?" she asked with much disbelief. "But that's a fairytale. Something we tell little girls when they're young, when they ask how they'll know who to marry."

Mr. C—Klaatu smiled sadly. "Then I am sorry for your people, that they do not know the joy of finding a soulmate. I came to believe I may never find mine, but perhaps the Almighty Spirit knew what He was doing when He set me on this path. Among my people, we tend to find our soulmates young. I am rather old to be finding mine, but I cannot say I am at all disappointed."

"Soulmates," Helen said. She still couldn't quite believe it, but at the moment, that was the least of her worries. "You said something about explaining what Bobby saw last night."

"I did," he said. "Last night, I returned to my ship to set up a demonstration of the power of my people. This power failure, benign though it may be, is ample demonstration that my people have the power to destroy this world should your people continue down their current path."

"Destroy Earth?" she asked, horrified by the idea that her soulmate should speak so cavalierly about destroying an entire planet.

"Please do not think that I would do so willingly," he said. "I am merely the messenger. Our Galactic Federation is made up of a group of advanced civilizations. We work together to ensure the safety of all worlds within our sphere of influence. Whenever a world achieves the power to travel in space, we issue a warning. They are permitted to conduct their affairs as they see fit, but if they should bring war to the wider galaxy, we will destroy that world rather than allow them to destroy us."

"But that's such a harsh penalty," Helen said. "Is there no redress? No way to redeem ourselves once we've been judged guilty?"

Klaatu's expression softened. "You are part of me now. I believe my grandmother would fight for your people, should that indeed happen. I'd like to believe that your world can change its ways, but we've been watching you for a long time. Concern has been growing within the upper reaches of the GalFed, which is why I was sent."

"Is your grandmother the tall woman with the silvery hair?"

"Yes," he said, smiling. "She will be so delighted to meet you. She has despaired for some time that I would find my soulmate."

"So, she's got some influence with the Galactic Federation?" she asked.

"My clan is of the First Circle of the Khalife," he said. "The First Circle is made up of the oldest families among the Khalife. They form a ruling council, for lack of a better term. The Second Circle is made up of roughly fifty of the next oldest families, and the General Assembly is made up of representatives of the remaining families. As a member of the First Circle, my grandmother is the Khalife representative to the Galactic Federation."

"So, your family is basically royalty?" Helen asked, feeling faint at the prospect.

Klaatu chuckled. "Probably more equivalent to the nobility found in many of your world's nations, but yes, we have a great deal of influence, both at home and on the galactic stage."

Helen sighed, thinking over everything he'd told her in the last few minutes. She felt… overwhelmed, but also strangely content. She'd felt drawn to him from the start, so having an explanation for that made her feel somewhat better. It was odd for her to be able to feel what he was feeling, but he had been entirely right that feeling it helped confirm that he was telling the truth.

What to do with that truth was another matter altogether.

"This is the message you're to deliver to the gathering at your space ship," she said. "It's why you went to see Professor Barnhardt."

"Yes," he said. "It is critical that your world's leaders understand the consequences of their actions. Should their wars spill out into the galaxy at large, GalFed would be forced to take action. I fear for your people should that happen."

"Have you tried talking to the President?" she asked.

"I cannot deliver this message to only one nation," he said. "To do so would be to imply favoritism, and on this we cannot do so. Every nation on your world must seek peace, or else they will all perish."

"And what of Bobby and I?" she nearly whispered. "What would happen to us?"

"I hope you would be willing to return with me to Khalife," Klaatu said. "But I realize this is your home. I am prepared to forgo returning to my world, if that is your wish."

"You can't stay here," Helen said. "They're hunting for you even now. And when they find you… I can't even say what they'll do to you. They're not happy you escaped from them."

"They have no hope of containing me if I do not wish it," he said, a small, amused smile crossing his lips. "Gort wouldn't allow it even if I did."

"You say that as though he's the one in charge," she said.

"He is," Klaatu said. "GalFed created the robots as a sort of police force. We gave them the power to enforce our laws because we as humanoids can be influenced. The robots cannot. We can give them commands, but once they've set a course, it's very difficult to divert them. Most don't even try."

"And you're comfortable with that?" she asked. "With allowing an unfeeling robot to control you?"

"Gort does not control me," he said. "But he does protect me. Sometimes even from myself."

The elevator suddenly lurched to life. They reached the ground floor within moments. When they stepped off the car, it was to a world nearly mad with panic. 

"Where will you go?" Helen asked. "Do you have someplace safe to hide until the meeting?"

"I'll return to the boarding house, I think," he said. "I should be safe there. No one but you and Bobby know who I am."

Helen winced. "Actually, Tom knows. He found one of your diamonds and was going to have it looked at by a jeweler."

"Then perhaps I should go to the Professor," he said. "I'm certain he can suggest a place to hide until the meeting. Will you come with me?"

"I—I'll need to get Bobby," she said. It was appalling that she couldn't tell this man no. She'd been able to tell her husband no without so much as a flinch, and up until now she'd have said he was the love of her life. 

"Let's go to Professor Barnhardt, then," Klaatu said. "He should be able to help retrieve Bobby. And then, if you like, I can tell you more about Khalife."

"I think I'd like that," she said. 

Helen turned and walked toward the front of the building. The crowds were thinning now that the power had been restored, but there was still a lot of chatter, and a lot of people standing in groups, talking and worrying over what the day's events could possibly mean.

As they climbed into a cab, it occurred to Helen that the people of Earth had absolutely no idea what was coming.

~o~

The minute they were settled in the back of the taxi, Klaatu reached for her hand, tucking it between both of his. Helen was taken off guard, but perhaps she shouldn't have been. She herself had begrudged the ride to the Professor's house, because it meant letting go of him.

"The skin hunger will fade with time," he said to her, likely sensing her surprise and unease. "If it makes you feel better, the Sharing is most intense when we're touching, as I said. When we separate, you'll still be able to feel our connection, but it will be… blunted. Less intense. And we won't be actively Sharing with each other when we're not touching."

"I'm sorry," she said, flashing a weak smile. "It's just so overwhelming. Yesterday I knew nothing about soulmates, and today, not only do I have one, but he's from another world. This isn't how I pictured things would go."

"You believed you'd marry Tom and go on with life as you knew it," he said. "I am sorry for the disruption I've brought into your life. It was never my intention to upend your world as I have. Although, I did wonder if there was a reason I was drawn to the boarding house that night."

"You think fate was involved?" Helen asked. "I'm not sure I want to have fate confirmed for me on the same day I find out soulmates are real."

Klaatu chuckled. "Fate is a much more nebulous concept. Not even my people have proved that fate is a foregone conclusion."

"Well, that's something at least," she said.

They rode the rest of the way in silence. Helen watched Klaatu as he looked out the window at the passing scenery. She could sense his wonder at the sights they passed. She'd stopped paying attention to any of it a long time ago, so it was interesting to experience it from a new perspective.

When they arrived at the Professor's house, she allowed Klaatu to exit the car first. He glanced around, then handed her up and out of the back seat. She handed the driver some bills, then joined Klaatu on the front walk.

"Ready?" he asked.

She nodded once, and took his hand when he reached out for her. They walked up the front walk, knocking briefly on the door. Helen had a moment to wonder if the Professor was at home when the door swung open to reveal a middle-aged woman wearing a faintly disapproving look on her face.

"We're here to see Professor Barnhardt," Klaatu said. "Please tell him Mr. Carpenter is here."

"Very well," she said, frowning. "Please come in."

They followed her into the house, and waited quietly while she talked to the Professor. Just a few moments later, she returned, beckoning them to follow her to the Professor's office. When they entered, it was to find him seated behind his desk, reading the paper.

"Ah, come in, come in," he said, his sunny smile dimming somewhat when he spotted Helen. "Thank you, Hilda. That'll be all."

Hilda frowned at them once again, then took her leave. Helen had the distinct impression she'd been judged and found wanting.

"Mr. Carpenter, is there something wrong?" the Professor asked as he ushered them back through the house and into a lovely salon with a view of the back garden.

"There has been a… development, since we last spoke," Klaatu said.

"Oh?" Barnhardt said, both eyebrows raised. "And what is this 'development' of yours? Would it happen to have anything to do with this lovely young woman you've brought with you?"

"My apologies," Klaatu said. "Professor Barnhardt, this is Mrs. Helen Benson. Helen, Professor Jacob Barnhardt."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Benson," Barnhardt said. He extended his hand and shook hers with a gentle pressure, respectful without being limp and lifeless.

"You as well, Professor," Helen said.

"My dear, you must call me Jacob," he said, smiling.

"Very well, Jacob," she said, unable to help but smile at the older man. "Call me Helen."

"Now, please sit down and tell me what has happened to bring you to my doorstep," he said. Hilda appeared at the door, frowning once more, likely at the fact that her employer wasn't where he normally was at this time of day. "Hilda, please bring a tea service."

When Hilda had gone, Jacob turned to Klaatu. "Now, tell me what troubles you."

"I went to Helen today, to try to explain—her son followed me to the ship, you see," he said haltingly, almost as if he couldn't decide where to begin. 

Helen found she missed touching him, missed knowing what he was thinking and feeling. She clenched her hands around the handle of her handbag, then set it down on the table beside her, resettling her hands in her lap. She'd gone without the touch of a lover or spouse for six years, before Tom came along. She could manage for an hour.

"Curious boy," Jacob said, smiling his approval.

"He saw me enter the ship," Klaatu said. "And he told his mother and her—well, the man she was seeing."

"I—we thought perhaps he'd been dreaming, but Klaatu explained his mission here during lunch," she said. "We were in an elevator at my office building when the power went out."

"Ah, then you know what the meeting is about tonight," Jacob said.

"I do," Helen said.

"The more concerning part is that we've discovered we're soulmates," Klaatu said. "We experienced our first Sharing in the elevator."

"I can assume by your explanation that you aren't speaking in theoretical terms," Jacob said. When he got twin head shakes, he pursed his lips, tapping a finger against them. "That does put rather a different spin on things, doesn't it?"

"I'm afraid so," Klaatu said. "Though it will not change my message this evening. Your people must come to understand the consequences of the path they are on."

"Indeed, I quite agree," Jacob said. "Though, if you were to be recaptured, and they discovered that you are soulmates, I'm afraid that they might never let you go. Of course, it would be easier for Helen, but it's just as possible that they would imprison her as well. They would be suspicious that she was an alien herself, and not the human she truly is."

That would be a nightmare, and what would happen to her son if the worst should come to pass? Bobby would probably end up in a group home, an orphan with no home. It was too awful to contemplate.

Hilda chose that moment to enter the room, carrying a tray with a lovely tea service on it. She set it down and poured out tea for all three of them before quietly taking her leave.

"Of course, you are welcome to remain here until it's time to leave for the meeting," Jacob said. 

"I'll need to pick up my son from school," Helen said. "He shouldn't return to the boarding house, either. By now, Tom will have told the authorities where to find Klaatu. It won't be safe there for any of us."

"He is welcome here as well," Jacob said. "You may borrow my car, if you need to."

"You wouldn't mind?" Helen asked.

"Not at all, my dear," Jacob said.

"Do you want me to go with you?" Klaatu asked.

"No," Helen said, shaking her head. She checked her watch; she had just enough time to get to the school before classes let out. "They're already searching for you, and I imagine that they've stepped up that effort with the meeting so soon. You'll be safer here."

"Indeed," Jacob said. "I would rather you stay here. I don't want to see the authorities shoot you again."

Klaatu rubbed his shoulder where the bullet penetrated. "Nor would I. Projectile weapons leave particularly painful wounds."

"I should be back within the hour," Helen said as she stood up.

"Please be careful," Klaatu said, standing and reaching for her hand. He pressed a kiss to her palm. She could feel his affection through their connection; it was… reassuring, in its way, even if it was completely foreign to her to even be able to feel such a thing. She smiled at him.

"I will, I promise," she said. "You'll barely have time to miss me."

~o~

Helen put the car in park and turned off the engine. She sat back, huffing with relief that she'd made it, even as she glanced all around looking for threats. It felt terrible to be suspicious of the people she saw on a daily basis, but then nothing about her world had been normal since Mr. Carpenter landed in it.

Perhaps there was a such thing as fate, after all.

She mentally shook herself as she focused on the front doors of the school. There were just a few minutes until the bell would ring, dismissing the students for the day. She didn't normally pick her son up because of her job, but there had been days she'd been able to. She only wished that she hadn't felt the need, today of all days. 

She'd known there was something different about Mr. Carpenter from the moment he'd stepped into the boarding house. He was quiet and aloof, but also somewhat ignorant of even basic mannerisms and concepts. Of course, it all made sense now, knowing that he was really an alien from another world.

She was fairly certain her son would be giddy at the prospect of having his assertions confirmed. And then he'd just go on about his business, as if it were any other day. Oh, to be young and resilient. 

The bell rang, and after just a few minutes, children started streaming out of the school. She spotted Bobby fairly easily; he was walking down the front sidewalk, his knapsack slung over his shoulder. Helen smiled at the sight. He was her pride and joy, and the only thing she had left of her late husband.

She got out of the car and stepped around the front, raising her hand as she called out to her son.

"Bobby!"

He looked up, a huge grin breaking out on his face. "Mom!"

He ran over to her, throwing his arms around her waist. She pulled him close, pressing a kiss to the ballcap he was wearing.

"I thought I'd surprise you," she said as he pulled back. 

"You certainly did," he said, smiling up at her. "Whose car is this?"

"I borrowed it from… a friend," she said, wary of saying too much in public. She didn't know who she could trust, so best not to say anything where others could hear. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah," he said. "Do you think we could go see the space ship again? Maybe Mr. Carpenter could go with us. He seemed to like it when we went the other day."

"Come on," she said, sidestepping his question. "You need to do your homework, and then we need to think about dinner. I don't think we'll have time to see the space ship today."

"Okay," he said. 

She opened the passenger door and waited for him to climb inside. Once he'd gotten himself settled, she closed the door and hurried around to the driver's side. She slid behind the wheel and started up the car, looking all around her before pulling out into traffic. 

The drive to the Professor's house was quick and—thankfully—uneventful. When she'd parked the car back in the garage, she turned to Bobby, who was looking at her with questions in his eyes.

"Mom, why are we at the Professor's house?"

"Come inside," she said, instead of answering his questions. "I'll explain once we're in the house."

Bobby frowned, but did as she asked. The garage was just a short walk to the house, and since Jacob had told her to just come in when she returned, she didn't knock or wait for anyone to open the door, she just opened it herself and walked inside like she lived there.

Hilda was in the kitchen, preparing dinner. She frowned at Helen and Bobby, but didn't say anything. If she had to guess, Helen would say that Jacob had given her a talking to. The woman had been radiating disapproval ever since she and Klaatu had arrived.

She nudged Bobby along, finding the parlor they'd had tea in empty. She could hear voices coming from the Professor's office, so she thought that's where they had retreated to. In place of the tea service from earlier, there was a small plate of cookies and a glass of milk, along with another small teapot and a cup for her.

Helen had to smile. Hilda might not like having her domain invaded, but she didn't want anyone to think she was a poor hostess.

"Alright, sit down and have a snack, and I'll tell you why we're here."

"Okay," he said. 

When he'd polished off two cookies and half the milk, and she'd had a few more sips of tea, she set her cup down and looked at him.

"I know you think I didn't believe you about Mr. Carpenter," she said. He looked at her, the wounded look still haunting his eyes. It broke her heart yet again to see him look at her that way. "The truth is, he really is the Space Man. He told me himself."

"I knew it!" Bobby shouted. "Did he tell you about the robot? And what about the trains that don't run on tracks? He said he'd tell me about them later, but we never really got to later."

"We haven't talked about the trains, but he did tell me a little about the robot," she said, smiling at how he could go from sullen to enthusiastic so quickly. "I'm sure you can ask him whatever questions you have. He's speaking to Professor Barnhardt now, but when they're finished, you can ask if he has time to talk to you."

"I'd be happy to talk to you, Bobby," Klaatu said as he entered the room. "About anything you'd like to know."

"Mr. Carpenter!" Bobby nearly shouted. "I'm sorry I followed you the other night. I only wanted to see where you were going with my flashlight. And then the robot moved, and I got scared and told Mom what happened. I didn't ruin anything, did I?"

"No, you didn't ruin anything," Klaatu said. He took a seat next to Bobby. "And I'm sorry Gort and I scared you. He is programmed to protect me, but he'll only threaten you if you present a threat. A young boy isn't a threat to him and he knows it, so you were perfectly safe."

"Wow," Bobby said. "Does he talk? I mean, he doesn't have a mouth, so how does he communicate?"

"Gort and I can communicate through the ship's computer," Klaatu said, "but when he's away from the computer, communication is far more limited. I can speak to him, or use a signal as I did the other night. And since I understand his programming, I can predict how he'll react to any given situation, but he can't communicate with words."

"Does he think at all?" Bobby asked. Helen was surprised by the question, but perhaps she shouldn’t have been. Bobby had always been a bright boy. 

"Not as such, no," Klaatu said. "He is the sum of his programming, but not more. He can't ignore his programming and choose to do something else. It's what makes him and others like him good at being our law enforcement. They can't be swayed by sentiment or pretty words. Do you understand?"

"I think so," Bobby said. "If he can only do what his programming tells him to do, he can't be talked out of it, by anyone. They'd have to reprogram him to get a different outcome, and I'll bet there aren't a lot of people who know how."

"That's right," Klaatu said, smiling proudly at her son. "We can, of course, alter the robots' programming if there's a need, but that is a rare thing and would undermine our reasons for creating them in the first place."

"And you really come from another planet?" Bobby asked. "No foolin'?"

Klaatu smiled. "No foolin'. I can tell you about it, if you'd like to hear."

"Boy would I," Bobby said, practically vibrating in his seat.

Helen settled back and picked up her tea cup again. She was just as curious as Bobby about the world that Klaatu called home. It would be interesting to hear him talk about his home instead of just seeing the images, even if they'd been overlain with the warmth of the affection he had for his world.

"Well, I grew up in a coastal city," Klaatu began. "It sits high on a cliff, overlooking the ocean. The waters are what you'd call lavender, and the skies are a rich purple, due to the color of our sun. I remember as a child, my parents would take me down to the sea so we could swim in the waves…"

~o~

Helen picked up the phone and dialed the familiar number, worry pooling in her belly. She'd wanted to call Tom earlier, but her worry for Bobby, and then the lure of listening to Klaatu talk about Khalife and his life growing up overrode the impulse.

Now, though, she couldn't put it off any longer.

The phone had barely rung when it was answered by a frail, frightened sounding woman. 

"Margaret," Helen said, "It's Helen Benson."

"Oh, Mrs. Benson," Margaret said. "It's just been frightful this afternoon, what with the power outage. I was so scared, I hardly knew what to do with myself. And with the Space Man on the loose—"

"I know, dear," she said, trying to be sympathetic. "Is Tom in? I need to speak to him right away. It's terribly important."

"As a matter of fact, he just walked in a few minutes ago," Margaret said. "I'll connect you."

"Thanks," Helen said. She waited impatiently for Tom to pick up. "Tom, thank heaven. I've got to talk to you."

"Helen, where have you been?" he asked. "I called the boarding house, but no one there had seen you all day, and your office said you'd left early. I've got news."

And wasn't that just typical of him. He wasn't worried about how she'd fared during the blackout, only that he had something to say and she hadn't been around to hear it when he'd called. But before she could say something—anything—he started talking.

"I had that diamond looked at by a few jewelers. They all said they'd never seen one like it. It's perfect, Helen. Not a flaw or an inclusion in it. Like it's not from around here." He paused, but instead of waiting for her reaction, he just started talking again. "Helen, I think Mr. Carpenter is the Space Man."

Helen sighed. She wished he hadn't been so willing to jump to conclusions, but then Bobby's story didn't help matters. 

"I know, Tom," she said, instead of any of a hundred denials she could have given. "He told me who he really is, and why he's here. He'll be leaving soon—"

"I knew it!" Tom crowed. "I've already called the authorities. They'll take care of him. Are you and Bobby at the boarding house now? You should come stay with me; you'll be safer there."

"Tom!" she said, thoroughly dismayed at his reaction. "Why would you do such a thing?" 

"What?" he asked. "Offer to have you and your son stay with me? We are going to be married, you know. I think it's a perfectly reasonable thing to suggest. We can't trust that Carpenter means you no harm. Besides, after this, I'll be able to write my own ticket. We can get married sooner, and then I can really start providing for you and Bobby."

"I'm not marrying you, Tom," she said quietly. "I'm not even sure I want to see you again. You assume that Mr. Carpenter means us harm. He could have destroyed this city—this whole planet—at any time, and yet he hasn't done so. I honestly have no idea who you are right now, but I'm certain I don't want to marry a man like you, no matter how important you think you are or will be."

"But Helen, don't you see?" he said. "I'm trying to protect you!"

"Protect me from what?" she asked. "Goodbye, Tom."

She hung up rather than listen to any more of his ridiculous ranting. He'd been such a nice man, willing to move at a slow pace, and understanding that she and Bobby came as a pair. But perhaps it was all an act, after all. She wasn't unaware of the fact that appearing to be the benevolent man who'd taken in a war widow and her son would project a certain image that would ultimately be good for his career. 

She just hated that she'd fallen for it.

"I'm sorry," Klaatu said.

Helen turned and saw him standing in the doorway to Jacob's office. "Sorry for what? That he turned out not to be the man I thought he was? Nothing to be sorry for. I think I knew, deep down, that he wasn't the man I should marry. It's why I wanted to think about it when he proposed. I just wish he was someone I could have trusted."

Klaatu crossed the room and pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her and holding her close. She melted into the embrace, letting him hold her up, deciding that, for just a few minutes anyway, she could let someone else be strong.

He ran his hand up her back, settling it on her neck where it was exposed above the collar of her dress. She felt the familiar wash of his emotions as they enveloped her. He was feeling protective, but also a little helpless. It made her giggle, just a little.

"What's so funny?" he asked from somewhere above her.

"It would seem that men all over the universe are just the same," she said, smiling. "Not quite sure what to do when their woman is upset. My husband was the same way."

"I wish I could change what's happened," he said. "For your sake and for Bobby's."

"It's alright," she said, even though it was far from it. 

He knew that, of course, because he could sense her emotions, but he allowed her the illusion. She pulled back after just a few minutes, allowing him to take her hand to maintain their connection.

"He's called the authorities," she said sadly. "By now the Army must be out in force looking for you. Can they connect you to Professor Barnhardt?"

"Perhaps," he said. "They may come here anyway, even if they don't suspect a connection. The Professor is hosting the gathering at my ship, after all."

"Then we shouldn't stay here," she said. "It's not safe, and I wouldn't want to put the Professor at further risk."

"You're not putting me at risk, my dear," Jacob said from the doorway. He entered the room and looked at them with what Helen could only term as impish glee. "Besides, the gentleman who built this house was a bit paranoid. There's a bomb shelter beneath us, accessible from a hidden door on that wall over there. You'll be perfectly safe should the Army come looking."

"Good," Klaatu said. "We may need it. I'd rather the authorities not find you or Bobby here. Clearly, they can't be trusted to act with honor. I am sorry for it, but not surprised."

She could see he wanted to rub at his shoulder again, but wasn't allowing himself the weakness. It saddened her that his first encounter with the people of her world had been a violent one, but she was hardly surprised. 'Shoot first and ask questions later' was the unofficial motto of the Army, according to her husband, anyway.

Klaatu glanced at her, amusement writ large over his face.

~o~

The knock on the door came barely an hour later. Jacob ushered them into his office and through the hidden door built into the bookcase. Helen had been forced to explain that the previous owner had likely built the shelter as a refuge against potential bombing raids by the Nazis. The whole thing had saddened Klaatu, and left him more determined than ever to give the people of her world a push toward lasting peace.

Bobby had found the whole thing terribly exciting, and had fully explored the small room before dropping down onto one of the twin beds in the space to read a book. Helen had marveled once again at her son's ability to adapt to any circumstance, even while she mourned the reasons for that adaptability.

Klaatu was at the top of the stairs, listening to the Army officers talk to the Professor. Helen slipped off her shoes and climbed the stairs to join him.

"I am sorry I cannot help you gentlemen," Jacob was saying. "But I have not seen any aliens today. Though according to you, I might not even recognize him should I pass him on the street. How interesting that he should look just and you and I do."

"We've talked to the people at the boarding house where he was staying," the officer said. "It seems he was friendly with a woman and her son. Do you have any idea where we could find them? They weren't at the boarding house, the woman's office or the boy's school."

"I'm sure I haven't met any young women lately," Jacob said. "I see more of my housekeeper than anyone else, I'm afraid."

"And where is your housekeeper, Professor?"

"I sent her home," Jacob said. "She left a pot roast in the oven for me, but since I'll be leaving soon for the conference at the space ship, I didn't feel I needed her to stay. I'm afraid my housekeeping skills aren't up to snuff. She likely won't be happy with me when she finds the roast burnt and the dishes undone, but what can one do?"

"Very well, Professor," the officer said. "The Colonel is considering cancelling the conference, but he hasn't made up his mind yet. You need to be prepared to send everyone home if we feel there's an imminent threat."

Jacob sighed. "Everyone will be disappointed, but I understand that you have our safety in mind. Please inform me as soon as the Colonel has made a decision and I'll notify the attendees personally."

The sounds of conversation drifted off as the men moved through the house. Helen sighed as she leaned against the wall at the top of the stairs.

"My husband fought a war to remain free from the oppression of a totalitarian government, and yet here we are, hiding from our own government," she said, disappointment coloring her tone.

"Will you tell me about your husband?" Klaatu asked.

"Rob and I were high school sweethearts," she said, smiling sadly. "He was drafted after we married. Bobby was very young; I'm not sure if he remembers much about his father, beyond the few photographs we have."

"Was he a good man?"

"He was good to me," Helen said. "He was such a gentle soul with an infectious smile, and a laugh that could fill a room. We did everything together, right up until he left for the war. We hadn't been apart since high school when he was drafted. Letters just weren't enough. The worst day of my life was the day I received the telegram telling me he'd been—"

She took a deep breath. The pain had dulled with time, but it was still difficult to remember that he was truly gone.

"I know it doesn't mean much," Klaatu said as he took her hand. "But I am sorry for your loss. I'm hopeful that my message will prevent anyone else from experiencing what you have."

She squeezed his hand, grateful for his words even if they didn't change anything.

"What about you?" she asked. "Was there someone before… well, this?"

"It is less common among my people to engage in what you would consider a relationship," he said. "When one could meet one's soulmate at any moment, casual entanglements are far easier to manage. I've not wanted for company, but it has been no replacement for this. For knowing and being known down to my very marrow. I understood it intellectually, but to experience it is—now I understand what my grandmother always said about her bonded, that he was her whole world."

"You speak of her often," Helen said. "Are you close?"

"Our family lives on a large estate just outside the Capital city," he said. "I spent a great deal of time with her as I was growing up. She has been grooming me to take her place in the First Circle for many years."

"Not your parents?" 

Klaatu chuckled. "My parents were much more… artistic than I. Grandmother understood this and didn't want to pressure them into becoming something they were ill-suited for."

The door to the shelter swung open, revealing Jacob standing there, a sad smile on his face. "Well, they've gone, but I suspect they'll leave someone to watch the neighborhood just in case any of you do come here."

"Bobby," Helen called as she stepped through the door and into the Professor's office. Klaatu followed quietly behind, her shoes dangling from his fingers.

"Hey, Mom," Bobby said as he walked past. He headed for the parlor, leaving Jacob, Helen and Klaatu to watch with some amusement as he walked by with his nose still stuck in his book.

Helen sighed. "They're never going to stop, are they? We'll become fugitives just as much as you are. I wonder if they'd lock us up?"

"Well, they're not quite the jack-booted thugs of Nazi Germany," Jacob said with a frown. "But there's real fear out there, and they're trying to manage it as best they can. Still, I can't help but wonder when things like individual rights will become less important to them than the perceived security of martial law."

"I feel that I am to blame for all of this, but I don't know what I could have done differently," Klaatu said. "We expected some fear, and perhaps some overreactions to our overture. We studied your people for years before I was sent. I want to believe your people can change, but everything I've seen so far suggests there may only be dim hope for that."

"I would like to disagree with you, my friend," Jacob said. "Unfortunately, I can't."

Klaatu looked at Helen, real sorrow in his eyes. "I'm sorry. It seems I've made your home untenable for you."

"Their reaction isn't your fault, even if you are the cause of it," Helen said. "Maybe it's a little left-over hysteria from the war, or maybe it's just fear of the unknown. Whatever the cause, you had no way of knowing this is how they'd react, and no hope of changing their behavior even if you were expecting it. We'll just have to manage."

"You could come with me," Klaatu said. "You and Bobby. My grandmother would welcome you with open arms. I'd like to show you my world, if you're willing."

Helen's heart leaped in her chest. This is what had been missing from her relationship with Tom. He'd been more concerned with appearances, while Klaatu was more concerned with her and her son. Her answer was on the tip of her tongue, but she hesitated. 

"I know this isn't easy," Klaatu said. He reached out and took her hand. She could feel the sorrow, but also the assurance that he'd found what he'd been looking for and a willingness to wait for her, however long it took. "I'm asking you to give up your whole world. I'd like to tell you to take your time, but I'm afraid time isn't something we have a great deal of."

"I know," she said. She took a deep breath. "I'm willing to go with you, and that scares me at the same time it excites me. It wasn't anywhere near this easy to accept Tom's proposal, and that was far less of a leap than this is. But I also know that Bobby and I will be safe with you, and that's worth a lot in my book."

"Thank you," he said. Gratitude radiated from him through their connection. Helen smiled. "I'm relieved that you'll be coming with me. I'm not sure I could have left if I had to leave you and Bobby behind."

"Now, Professor—" Helen looked around, startled. "Where did he go?"

"He slipped out a moment ago," Klaatu said with a smile. "I think he thought to give us some privacy. Perhaps he's a romantic at heart, though we aren't anywhere near ready for that yet."

"No, I don't suppose we are," she said. "Is that—would you want to—"

"One day, Helen," he said, stepping closer. He pressed a hand to her cheek. "One day, we will know each other better than anyone else on either of our worlds. One day, we will love each other deeply and completely. But we need not rush. There will be time to learn each other and for that love to form and deepen."

"You remind me of my husband in some ways," she said. "I think he'd be glad to know I've found someone like you."

"Then I am honored," he said. "I will endeavor to care for you and your—our son as best I can."

"That's all any man can do," she said.

~o~


	2. Chapter 2

~o~

"You don't need to do the clean-up, my dear,' Jacob said as Helen finished the last of the dinner dishes.

"I know," she said. "But Hilda already dislikes me. I'd hate to have her return tomorrow to a kitchen full of dirty dishes. Besides, it's been a long time since I've cooked and cleaned for anyone. Mrs. Crockett always does all the cooking at the boarding house, so I'm a little out of practice."

"It seems as though you may need to brush up on your skills," Jacob said, smiling at her. "You and Klaatu appear to be growing closer."

"He's my—my soulmate," she said, still having a hard time accepting the truth of those words. "That's why we'll be going with him when he leaves Earth. He can't leave me here, and I wouldn't want him to stay. It's just better this way, even if I don't know what to expect on his world."

Jacob patted her hand. "I'm sure you'll adapt fine. You're young, and it always helps to have a young man as kind and considerate as yours is. I only wish I could go with you. What must it be like to live on another world?"

"I suppose I'll be finding out," she said. 

"Indeed," he said. "Now, it's nearly time to go. Are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be," she said. "Do you think they'll let you go on with the conference? Those officers that were here earlier seemed to think they'd have to cancel."

"I expect they will," Jacob said. "The longer they go without finding Klaatu, the more nervous they become. I only hope we won't have trouble getting to the ship. I would very much prefer it if my new friend wasn't shot again. His people will despair of us ever finding a peaceful path forward if we send him home wounded or—heaven forbid—dead."

Helen shuddered. Despite their short acquaintance, she hated the idea of him being shot again. Before, it had bene a vaguely alarming development, mostly because the Army said he'd recovered fairly quickly. Now, they'd be shooting at her soulmate. The thought alone was enough to send her into a panic attack.

"Come now," Jacob said. "It doesn't do to dwell on what might happen. Let's go to the ship and ready for your departure. I'll feel better when you're safely in Gort's custody. I'm given to understand from Klaatu that he will defend each of you quite zealously. I confess I'm relieved for that. I'd very much like to meet all of you again one day."

Helen smiled. She could well imagine that someone like Jacob Barnhardt—a scientist to his very marrow—would be intensely curious about what life was like on another world. Perhaps one day he'd get to find out firsthand.

They prepared to leave, though in truth, there wasn't much to do. Helen tidied up what her son had left mussed, then collected her purse and Bobby's bookbag and met the other two men in the kitchen. He took them out the back door and into the garage.

"Now, it wouldn't do for the authorities to stop us because you're in the car," he told Klaatu. "If you're amenable, there's a secret compartment in the trunk that you should just about fit in."

Klaatu looked amused. "I'm certain there's no call for professors to hide people in their cars."

"No, there isn't," Jacob said. "This car belonged to my brother. He used it to smuggle moonshine, many years ago. We lost him in the war, of course. I keep the car for sentimental reasons."

"Then I am sorry for your loss, Professor," Klaatu said. "If you'll show me how to access this secret compartment, I'll endeavor to make myself fit."

The two men huddled over the open trunk for several minutes. Then Klaatu climbed into the trunk and disappeared. It was very disconcerting, considering how tall the man was, to see him simply vanish into the trunk. The Professor slammed the lid and walked around to the driver's side of the car.

"He'll be perfectly safe," Jacob said reassuringly. "I've not had occasion to smuggle people, so this should be interesting."

Helen laughed. "No, I can't see a physics professor having much use for a smuggler's compartment in his car."

She turned and urged Bobby to climb into the back seat. He still had his nose in a book, though this one was from his own book bag. Helen smiled at her son, ruffling his hair just a little as he passed her to climb into the car. Once he was settled, she closed the door and got into the front passenger seat."

"Alright, let's see if we can pull one over on the Army," Jacob said.

They backed out of the driveway and turned to drive down the street. They were silent and tense—probably her more so than either the Professor or Bobby. She needn't have worried, though; they passed through every security checkpoint in their path. When questioned, Jacob merely said she was his daughter, and the boy was his grandson. It was a quite effective ruse, as no one questioned her presence in the car.

The Professor parked his car some distance from the ship, so that what Army personnel were there wouldn't see Klaatu climbing out of the trunk. 

"Now, you go to the ship, and I'll drive around a bit longer, to give the Army some time to regroup," Jacob said. "By the time I return, they should have decided whether they'll allow us to hold our conference or not. I wish you good luck, Klaatu. And you as well, Helen. Perhaps our paths will cross again someday."

"Thank you, Jacob," Klaatu said sincerely. He shook Jacob's hand, something she hadn't seen him do until now. "You have been more than a friend in all this, and I am grateful."

"Think nothing of it, my boy," Jacob said. He turned and took up Helen's hand, brushing a light kiss on the back. "I wish you Godspeed, Helen, on your new adventure. And Bobby as well."

"Thank you, Jacob," Helen said. She leaned in and placed a quick kiss on his cheek. "For everything."

They turned and walked toward the ship; Helen was relieved to find that there were only two guards left at the site. It seemed as though everyone else was out looking for Klaatu.

"Just out of curiosity, how do you plan to distract the guards so we can get aboard the ship?" Helen asked.

"Here," Bobby said. He held out his flashlight, and Klaatu took it. "You can use it to signal Gort."

"Good thinking, Bobby," Klaatu said, pride evident in his voice. 

They quietly made their way around to the side of the barrier, and Klaatu used the flashlight to signal Gort with something he said was very close to Morse code. Once he'd done that, Gort began to move. Klaatu turned to Helen and regarded her with a serious look on his face.

"If anything should happen to me, Gort will automatically go after the men from the Army," he said. "He won't stop until he's destroyed them all. I want you to learn the code phrase to redirect his attention back to me."

"Alright," Helen said

"You too, Bobby," Klaatu said. 

Helen put her arm around her son's shoulder. "Okay," he said.

"If the worst should happen, tell Gort these words: Klaatu barada nikto. Can you repeat that back to me?"

Helen glanced at Bobby, then took a deep breath and repeated the words Bobby joining in as she did so. "Klaatu barada nikto."

"What does it mean?" Helen asked.

"It means 'Klaatu is injured and needs assistance,'" he said. "Any injury to me will automatically engage his protection protocols. These words will refocus him on aiding me rather than attempting to destroy the Army, one tank at a time. Once I give him orders, he should afford you the same treatment if any of us were to use your name instead of mine."

"Alright," Helen said. 

She saw movement out of the corner of her eye and turned just in time to see Gort knock out the two guards standing at the opening of the barrier. She gasped; Klaatu looked at her, likely assessing her level of upset.

"They're not permanently damaged," he said. "There's already been enough violence. I merely need access to the ship, not to shed more blood. Now, come. We should go aboard the ship before the Professor's colleagues arrive."

Helen and Bobby followed Klaatu past the unconscious guards, stopping in front of Gort. "Gort, rodina hajit."

"What did you say to him?" Helen asked.

"I told him you and Bobby are family, and to be protected as he protects me," Klaatu said. He looked back at Gort. "Gort, berengo."

Klaatu turned and walked toward the ship; Gort followed like a faithful puppy. The ship extended the ramp as he approached, and he walked up it without a second thought. He turned when he reached the top, smiling at her and Bobby. 

"Come," he said. "It’s not the most comfortable ship in the fleet, but you'll be safer inside as we wait for the Army to do what they must."

"Alright," she said. She smiled down at Bobby. "Come on. You wanted to see the inside of the space ship. Now's your chance."

Bobby practically ran to the ship, while Helen followed at a slower pace. Her life was changing more and more every hour; she recognized that she was just letting it all happen so she could deal with it later. She only hoped she didn't have a nervous breakdown when she finally did stop to think about it all.

~o~

Once inside the ship, Klaatu had led them to a round room at the center; what he'd called the command center of the ship. He'd then disappeared around the corner, leaving them to stare suspiciously at Gort where he stood at the control panel. Helen had seen what he was capable of on the television that first day, and while she believed Klaatu that Gort wouldn't attack them, she had no intention of letting her guard down until Klaatu returned.

It didn't take long, perhaps fifteen minutes, before he came back, wearing a familiar silver space suit, just as he'd done on his first day on Earth. Bobby had busied himself exploring the space, poking into every corner to see if he could find the ship's secrets.

"I apologize that this vessel does not offer more comfortable surroundings," he said. "It was designed to carry a robot on his regular missions. Only rarely do we accompany them, so the accommodations are rather spartan."

"I'm sure it'll be fine," Helen said. She glanced nervously at Gort as he moved around the space to take up a post near the entrance to the command center. "How long will it take to get to your home world?"

"We'll have to report to GalFed Headquarters first," Klaatu said. "I will need to file a report on this mission, and I'll likely be debriefed at that time. They will want to speak to you as well. Bringing you with me was not part of the mission brief, so they'll want to understand why."

"Will our presence cause you problems?" Helen asked.

Klaatu walked over to her and took her hands in his own. She felt the rush of his thoughts and emotions as they Shared. He'd told her that the longer they were physically separated, the more intense the Sharing would be. Thus far, they'd gone for short periods of time without touching, so the Sharing had been gentle and sweet. If it was this intense now, after just a couple of hours of not touching, she could only imagine what it would be like after days apart. She found herself loathing the idea almost instantly.

"The Galactic Federation is respectful of the traditions of its member worlds," he said. "And mates of all varieties are respected as sacred. There will be far less difficulty than you fear. Once I have completed my duties, we will return to Khalife in my ship. We should be there within three or four days of our arrival at headquarters. The entire trip will take at least a week of your time."

Helen glanced down at her dress; she realized with some dismay that it would be a mess by the time they landed on Khalife.

"I have clothing you and Bobby may use," Klaatu said. "It won't be fancy, but it will serve its purpose. I wish we could have returned to the boarding house for your things, but with the Army searching for both of us, I'm afraid that wasn't possible."

"There's precious little I'd want to keep, even so," she said. "We weren't able to keep much after Rob passed; there simply wasn't room at the boarding house. Of all of it, I think the pictures of my husband are what I'll miss the most. It's really all we have left of him."

"I hope we'll be able to return to Earth one day," he said. "I'd like for Bobby to know the world of his origin. At least a little."

"I'd like that, too," Helen said.

Klaatu glanced at the video screen. "They're beginning to gather. It's nearly time for me to speak. And it looks like the Army has returned in force."

"Let's hope they don't react the same as they did when you first arrived," she said. "Forget how Gort would react. I think I'd want to kill them with my bare hands."

"Gort will go out with me," he said. "They're not likely to shoot me given what he did last time."

"Just be careful," she said. "Humans will react in the extreme when they feel threatened. As you well know."

"I do know," he said. "But as I said, Gort would react poorly to me being shot again. The only thing that held him back before was my order to cease and desist. I would not give that order this time. I'm sorry if that bothers you."

"Not at all," she said. "I'd rather you do what's necessary to protect yourself. I've only just found you; I'm not ready to let you go just yet."

"Nor am I," he said. He squeezed her hands, then stepped away, turning to look at the robot. "Gort, berengo."

He walked out of the command center, Gort following behind. Helen walked over to the video screen, where it was showing a view of the area in front of the ship. She could see Professor Barnhardt standing in front of the crowd. He was telling them that the Army had requested that they cancel the conference, out of an abundance of caution due to the disappearance of Gort.

Helen snorted.

"Don't they realize that it's because of their actions that Gort behaves the way he does?"

She looked at her son, who'd joined her at the screen. It saddened her that her son understood that so well, but it shouldn’t have surprised her. He was a bright boy, after all. 

"The military is arrogant enough to assume that they're not the threat. Of course, they're not seeing things from Klaatu's perspective."

"Are we really going to live on his planet?" he asked

"We are," she said. She put a hand on his shoulder and turned him so she could look into his eyes. "Are you okay with that? It'll mean leaving everything you've known behind and starting over in a strange place."

"The way Klaatu describes his planet sounds like an interesting place," Bobby said. "I think it'll be good for us to have a new experience. Besides, I'm looking forward to flying in space. I've never done that before."

"I'm glad you think so," she said. "I hope we'll be able to return to Earth one day, but I just don't know if it will be possible."

"It's okay, Mom," he said, smiling up at her. "Dad would understand. I think he'd be happy to know that Klaatu is taking care of both of us."

Helen pulled her son to her and wrapped him in her arms, pressing a kiss to his head. "Thank you," she whispered, too overcome with emotion to speak.

~o~

Helen followed Klaatu to the entrance to the ship. She'd asked Bobby to stay in the command center, which he'd happily done if the video screen was left on, something Klaatu was happy to do.

"I must ask you to stay behind me when I step out of the ship," he said to her before he opened the door. "With the Army out in full force, Gort will react to the slightest provocation, and I'd prefer it if you didn't place yourself in harm's way."

"I promise I'll stay out of the way," she said. She lay a hand on his arm. "Just be careful. The Army has already shown themselves to be willing to shoot first. And this time, they may not be content to just wound you."

"I'll stay vigilant," he said. "Do you remember the words I told you?"

Helen nodded. "Klaatu barada nikto."

"Good," he said, and seemed to relax a little. "Are you ready?"

Helen nodded rather than answer. Klaatu turned and waved his hand over the door activator; the doors slid open, and the ramp extended itself out in front of the ship.

"Gort, borengo," Klaatu said. He looked at her, nodding once before stepping out of the ship behind the robot.

Helen heard shouts of alarm, and the sound of people tripping over the chairs set up for the conference. Professor Barnhardt was standing at the table that had been set up at the front of the space, nearest the ship. He smiled at her as she emerged from the ship. She stopped just outside the door, folding her hands in front of her as she prepared for the show.

"Professor," Klaatu said. "I thank you for bringing these people here tonight."

Jacob smiled at Klaatu. "It was my pleasure to do so, young man."

Klaatu nodded at him, then turned his attention to the rest of the crowd. "I asked the Professor to bring you together tonight so that I may deliver a message from my people to yours. You will forgive me if I speak bluntly. It would appear that being direct is the only way to make myself understood.

"I have travelled a long way with a message for you all. I belong to a federation of planets within this galaxy. We live in peace and harmony with each other because we have eliminated the need for war. Any time a planet's people begin to develop the ability to reach the stars, we send them a warning: your internal strife is yours to manage, but if it should spill into the stars, we will be forced to meet that violence with violence."

He paused, scanning the crowd. Helen could see from her vantage point that he had everyone's attention. It was honestly awe-inspiring just how comfortable he seemed to be in the spotlight. She could well understand why his grandmother thought he'd make a good successor to her.

"Our resolve is only as good as those we charge with enforcing it. We created robots, like Gort, to enforce our laws and stem the tide of violence. Their authority on the matter is absolute. They have the power to destroy this world if you continue down the path you are currently on. Earth would not be the first planet they've destroyed to prevent your wars from reaching our stars, and it won't be the last.

"Please consider carefully the path you have chosen," he said. "We of the Galactic Federation stand ready to welcome you into the brotherhood of planets in this galaxy. But if you persist in your petty squabbles, if you bring your violence and strife to the stars, we will not be able to stop the robots from destroying this world to prevent that violence from infecting other worlds."

"Is there no hope for redemption?" a voice called out from the back.

"There is always hope. For myself, I will never give up hoping that Earth can find a new path. I have come to like your world and your people. You have a rich culture and a vibrant love of life that I find thoroughly refreshing. Moreover, I found a precious gift on your world." He turned and held out a hand for Helen, which she gladly took, standing beside him as they faced the crowd. "I met my soulmate on Earth; I would prefer not to see her home destroyed because of petty jealousies and willful misunderstandings."

She could feel the hope burning brightly inside him, warming her from the inside out. She'd known he was fond of her, but now she knew that it was more than that. He'd grown to like Earth, with its unique culture and interesting people. 

"I will be leaving soon," he said. "I wish you better luck than I had with your leaders."

"How will you know if we've changed?" 

That came from the Professor, and Klaatu smiled at him. "We will be watching and waiting."

They turned as one to return to the ship, but someone called out to them before they were able to get inside the ship.

"Ma'am, you need to come down from there."

Helen looked at Klaatu, who frowned. He turned back to the assembled crowd. She couldn't determine who'd said it, but she had a fair idea.

"As I said before, Helen is my soulmate. She will be returning home with me."

"Sir, I must ask you to release the woman."

That came from one of the officers at the front of the crowd. Klaatu opened his mouth to respond, but Helen reached up and pressed a hand to his cheek, shaking her head as he looked at her.

She turned to the crowd and spoke. "I'm leaving with Klaatu, Colonel. Of my own free will. I may return one day, but for now it's best if I just go."

"Ma'am, pardon me for saying so, but you can't leave."

"Unless someone has passed a law revoking free will, I think you'll find that I can," she said, raising one eyebrow.

"The President declared Martial Law after the power failure," the Colonel said. "That gives me the right to order you to safety. So, I'll say it again: step down from the ship. No one need be harmed if you do as I say."

"Will you shoot her to get what you want?" Klaatu asked. "Or me? Because I can tell you without doubt that it won't end well for you if you do.

Several of the soldiers raised their weapons at once, pointing them directly at Helen and Klaatu. "Ma'am, step away from the alien. Now."

Gort chose that moment to wake up. His visor rose, and his laser activated. The crowd began to stumble backwards, trying to get out of the line of fire. The soldiers looked to their superior nervously but held their ground. Gort fired the laser, destroying their guns, much as he'd done on the day they arrived.

"Gort, deglet ovrosco," Klaatu said.

Gort powered down his laser and the visor closed over it. Everyone seemed to breathe a little easier, though the Colonel looked extremely perturbed.

"As you can see, you cannot force Helen to stay here," Klaatu said. "We will be leaving now. It would be wise to allow us to go without a fuss. Remember my words and take heed. The rest of the galaxy is watching" He paused, waving his hand through the air in a gesture of farewell to the Professor, who nodded in return. "Gort, berengo."

Klaatu turned his back on them, walking back into the ship, still holding Helen's hand and drawing her inside behind him. Gort followed just a few moments later; if she didn't know any better, she'd have thought Gort waited until they got inside to walk back into the ship himself.

"Well, that could have gone better," Helen said as the ramp drew back and the door shut. 

"They will learn, or they will perish," Klaatu said. "Sadly, there isn't much you can do to alter the outcome."

"I know," she said. "I just—I wonder if there'll be an Earth to come back to someday."

"Hope is the thing with feathers, that perches in the soul – and sings the tune without the words – and never stops – at all."

"Emily Dickinson," Helen said, surprised. "But how did you—"

"I found the volume at the boarding house," he said. "Her poetry is unconventional, but those words in particular resonated with me."

"Thank you," she said. She cupped his cheek again, pushed up on her toes and pressed a kiss to his other cheek.

~o~

By the time they reached the command center, Helen could see Bobby was nearly vibrating out of his skin, though whether it was fear or excitement, she couldn't say.

"Would they really have shot you and Mom?" he blurted out as soon as the doors had slid shut.

"They most certainly would have shot me," Klaatu said as he crossed the room. "Your soldiers are highly protective, as they should be. They are also foolish and unwise and believe they cannot possibly be wrong. I begin to see why your planet is plagued by violence and war."

"It hasn't been that long since World War II," Helen said. She walked across the room to her son, pulling him into a hug to reassure him she was okay. "They're still spoiling for a fight, as Mr. Krull would say. But we were never in any danger. As you saw, Gort would have destroyed the Army rather than let them destroy us. Isn't that right, Klaatu?"

Klaatu turned, his expression softening from one of frustration and anger to compassion and sorrow. "Yes, Gort would have destroyed them all to protect you. I am sorry that your break with your world was so harsh. It was my hope that they would simply let you go. You are but one person, and no one of vital consequence to them. I had thought perhaps they would try to force me to stay in exchange for not harming you."

"I suspect they just hadn't gotten around to that," Helen said. "I know you don't have much experience with humans, but this is who we are. We can be compassionate and generous, but we can also be petty and territorial. There are those who are inherently good, but there are also those who are not. And we often look quite a bit alike."

"Your people are not so different from mine," Klaatu said. He walked over to them, placing a hand on both. Bobby pulled back, looking up at the tall stranger who'd upended his life. "I wouldn't want you to think otherwise. There are good people and bad people on every world."

"I suppose people are people," Bobby said. "And they can only be who they are. Just like us."

"Yes, Bobby," Klaatu said with a smile. "Just exactly like us."

Klaatu returned to the control console, pressing buttons and flipping switches as he prepared the ship for departure. Helen had a moment to wonder if all of the people outside would be harmed before Klaatu invited Bobby over to show him how it all worked.

"They won't get hurt?" Bobby asked as the engines thrummed beneath them.

Klaatu smiled. "No, they won't get hurt. Remind me to show you how the engines work. We'll have time during our journey for you to learn, though these engines aren't as sophisticated as the ones on my ship."

"You have a ship?" Bobby asked. His eyes lit up with excitement at the prospect.

"I do," Klaatu said. "It's a sleek ship, in the shape of an arrowhead. She's fast and maneuverable, and there'll be plenty of room for all three of us aboard."

As they lifted off, Helen could see the surface of the Earth fall away. It struck her, then, that she was really leaving Earth, and she had no idea when she'd be returning. It was such a dramatic change that, for a moment, she couldn't breathe. Then Bobby's chatter brought her back to the present. She knew this was the right thing to do, even if it felt like a vital part of her was being ripped away the further the ship got from the only home she'd ever known.

"Are you ever going to tell me about the trains that don't need tracks?" Bobby asked. "I bet they fly through the air at supersonic speed."

"I can do better than telling you," Klaatu said. "I can show you."

He pressed a few buttons, and the stars on the view screen disappeared, to be replaced by a sleek silver train, snaking through the air above a shining city.

"That's the train on my home world, Bobby," Klaatu said with obvious pride. "They use a form of propulsion that is similar to that used by this ship. They travel a good deal faster than the trains on your world and can go places your trains cannot go."

"Cool," Bobby said. The picture of the train disappeared, to be replaced by the stars. Bobby's face fell. "Am I ever going to see Earth again?"

Klaatu reached out and laid a hand on Bobby's shoulder as he bent down to look at the boy nearly eye-to-eye. "I would like for you to be able to return to Earth from time to time. It is your home, after all, though I hope one day you will come to see Khalife as your home as well."

"We could do that?" Bobby asked, clearly excited by the prospect. "We could visit, if we want?"

"Yes, we can," Klaatu said as he straightened up. "Though perhaps not for a while. The Army will be on alert for our return, and we'd rather not attract their attention just yet. There's no telling what they'd do if they found us."

Bobby wrinkled his nose. "Probably throw us in jail and forget about us."

Klaatu chuckled. "I should hope not. Perhaps we'll need to bring Gort with us next time we visit."

"Would he fit in your ship?" Bobby asked. "Or would we have to bring this one? Because this one's… kinda small, actually."

"It is small," Klaatu said. "It was designed for the robots, so it doesn't have many of the creature comforts that my ship does. It's also not as fast."

"Do you miss your ship?" Bobby asked.

"I do," Klaatu said. "I don't normally travel with Gort, but since it was just the two of us, I didn't mind. Now that there are four of us, it's going to feel a little cramped."

"I don't mind," Bobby said, shrugging. "I can share with Mom if I need to."

"That is kind of you," Klaatu said. "There are two crew cabins on this ship, though they are spartan at best. You and your mother should be comfortable in one, and I shall take the other."

The two continued to chat as the ship flew through the solar system on its way back to Klaatu's world. Helen was pleased, listening to how patient Klaatu was with her son. He hadn't really had a male influence in his life, and she didn't really consider Tom a good influence, even though she hadn't known it at the time.

Klaatu glanced at Helen where she stood leaning against the wall, watching her two men bond over space ships. He winked at her, smiling when she winked back. She had no idea how her life had come to this, but her future was looking more and more interesting with each passing moment.

~o~

Ten Years Later

Laughter filled the air, bringing a smile to Helen's face.

The sound of feet pounding the floor was followed by two streaks shooting through the kitchen, headed for the back terrace.

"Slow down, girls!" she called out.

Both girls skidded to a stop, smiling up at their mother. When she smiled back, both of them turned toward the terrace doors and ran right out onto the terrace and into their great grandmother's arms. Helen shook her head, still smiling.

"Do not worry so. They will soon grow up, and faster than any of us would like."

Helen looked up to find Klaatu watching her from the edge of the living room, his soft smile so familiar to her after all these years.

"I know, but I'd prefer it if they didn't break anything," she said. "Especially not themselves."

"Broken bones will heal," he said as he crossed the room. 

When he'd stepped into her space, she turned to look up at him, tiling her head to ask for a kiss without saying the words. Klaatu took her hands as he pressed a kiss to her lips. A gentle Sharing washed between them. She could sense his contentment at returning home, as well as the tiredness lingering at the edges of his mind. 

"Long day?" she asked, even though she didn't really need to. 

If there was one thing they'd learned since being soul-bonded over ten years ago, it was that Sharing was no substitute for actually talking to each other. In the beginning, they'd talked as a way to get to know one another; seeing each other's' lives in flashes of memory was one thing, but they'd used their words to explain the experiences and cultural differences between their two peoples.

"No longer than usual," he said. He reached out and took a slice of the kavya fruit she was slicing for dessert. "Jova of Clan Samark of the Second Circle continues to agitate for dissolution of the First Circle."

"Does he have support?" she asked. It had taken her a while to understand the clan system at play on Khalife, but the politicking in the Khalifate was something that hardly differed from Earth.

"There are those in the general assembly that would jump at the chance to gain more power," he said. "But currently, Jova seems to be the only one among the Second Circle who feels this way. Most are content with the increase in influence they receive when one of their own marries into a First Circle clan. Most understand that dividing the power between all the clans, regardless of their circle, would dilute their power rather than increase it."

"You've always said that the Samarks are hungry for power," Helen said. "I suspect they haven't really thought it through."

"No, I don't suppose they have," Klaatu said. "Now, enough political talk. I left all of that behind in the Khalifate so I could spend the evening with my family. Is Grandmother here?"

"Yes, she arrived earlier," Helen said. "We had tea and gossiped about you when you were a boy. Some of the memories I have of you make a lot more sense now."

"I'm not sure if I should be pleased or horrified," he said, though his smile and the sweet joy she could feel through their linked hands gave the lie to his words.

"Well, if you didn't want us talking about your childhood, you should have been here supervising us," she said. "She's out on the terrace with the girls, now."

Klaatu glanced out the window and Helen followed his eyes. Their girls—Aya, for his mother, and Claire for hers—were sitting beside his grandmother, one on each side, gazing up at her with looks of adoration on their faces. At five years old, they were already attending primary school, learning their forms and the cultural traditions of Khalife. If they were boring Yulia at all, she wasn't showing it as they chattered away.

Klaatu turned Helen, slipping behind her and wrapping his arms around her, hands settling on the slight swelling of her belly that would be their youngest child in just a few more months.

"Is Bobby home?" he asked quietly.

"Not yet," she said, resting her hands over his. "He messaged me a little while ago to say he'd be a little later than planned. His project took longer than expected, so he still had some work to do this morning before he could break away."

Bobby had taken to life on Khalife remarkably well. He'd thrown himself into learning all about their new home and its people and traditions. He'd been behind his peers in school, by virtue of being from Earth, but had quickly caught up. Because of the way that the Khalife educational system worked, he'd actually already completed the equivalent of a bachelor's degree, and was working on an advanced degree in physics with an eye toward joining the Khalife Science Exploration Corps. Helen and Klaatu had been immensely proud of him for all he'd accomplished at just 21 human years old.

Helen's transition into life on Khalife hadn't quite been as smooth. There had been some resistance to her entry into the First Circle, which hadn't surprised Klaatu much. For all that Khalife was part of the Galactic Federation, they were much more isolationist than many of the other GalFed worlds. She'd worked hard to fit in, taking a crash course in Khalife culture and society from Yulia and Klaatu, which had eventually earned her the respect of her peers. She'd been relieved, because she had no intention of returning to Earth in any permanent capacity.

"Still thinking about those first few years?" he asked as he pressed a kiss to her head. 

"Sometimes it's hard to believe it's been ten years since we left Earth," she said. "I couldn't imagine my life any other way, but I do wonder from time to time what my life would have been like had Bobby and I stayed. I suppose I'd still be single, still working at the Commerce Department. Bobby would be in college by now, not getting ready to join the science corps."

"And you wouldn't have the girls," he said. "I think about it too. I'd still be with GalFed, still going on missions. At least, if I were still alive."

Helen turned in his arms, looking up at him with concern. "Don't talk like that. It would break my heart to think you hadn't survived your time on Earth. Above all, you came because you didn't wish to see us destroy ourselves. I can't imagine what would have happened if—well, actually, I can imagine. Gort would have burned the planet to ashes if you'd been shot again."

"No, because you'd have stopped him," Klaatu said. He pressed a hand to her cheek, that familiar soft smile blooming on his face. "My hero."

"Oh, you," she said, swatting his arm. "I'm nothing of the sort. You had to kill the last Krika beetle that got into the house, after all."

"And for this you'd consider me your hero?" he asked. "It's good to know what I need to do to keep that status in your eyes."

"And bring me toosay tea when my feet swell," she said, winking at him.

"As you wish, my love," he said.

The front door slamming brought them out of the cocoon of their conversation. That, and the hollered "Mom!" just a second later.

"In the kitchen, sweetheart," she called back.

Bobby rounded the corner, a huge smile on his face. "Mom! Dad! I made it!"

"I can see that," Helen said, smiling at her oldest. "Now come and give us a hug and a kiss."

He rushed across the kitchen and scooped her up into a tight hug, pressing a kiss to her cheek as he let her back down to her own feet. He turned to Klaatu and gave him an equally enthusiastic hug.

Of all the things that her new life had afforded her, a father for her son was easily the best part of it. Bobby had taken to Klaatu like a duck to water, peppering him with questions and spending every waking moment he could with the man. Calling him Dad had only taken months; it had taken Helen herself nearly a year to tell Klaatu she loved him, but Bobby had fallen in love much quicker.

Now they had the twins, and another son on the way. Her life was far more complete than she'd ever expected it to be, even back when she'd entertained the idea of marrying Tom. She'd become a fully-accepted member of society, and a valued member of the First Circle who could work behind the scenes to help get things done. More than one person had commented to Klaatu that he'd found the perfect wife for a politician and diplomat. They'd both been pleased—and a little bit relieved—at the compliment.

She watched as Klaatu and Bobby chatted with each other as they got the drinks ready for their meal. Tonight, they had dinner with Yulia, and the next day they would be celebrating the tenth anniversary of their bonding. All of the Clan Tassia would be gathering—all of Klaatu's relatives, numbering somewhere near 75 people—to celebrate with them. They'd married quietly about a year after their arrival, on the anniversary of their bonding as was tradition, but they'd celebrate that milestone privately.

Professor Barhardt had even travelled from Earth for the celebration, though he was also attending a physics conference in the capital city while he was there.

He'd visited them a few times over the years, and they had been back to Earth for a visit several times. The Professor had even gone to the boarding house with a couple of his graduate students to collect hers and Bobby's belongings, so they'd brought all that back with them on one of their first trips. 

"You seem to be a million miles away," Klaatu said gently as he stepped in front of her.

Helen blushed, not realizing she'd been wool-gathering. "Sorry. I was just thinking about how much our lives have changed."

"It's not uncommon to have those thoughts at the tenth anniversary," he said, smiling. "But I know you're happy here, so please do not dwell too much on the past."

"I won't, I promise," she said, smiling back. "I have more than I ever imagined I would, and I wouldn't trade it for anything."

"I do love you," Klaatu said. He cupped her cheeks with his hands, allowing his overwhelming love and care to flood into her. "I think I have since the moment we met. Even with Bobby chattering away about the Space Man, little knowing that I was standing right in front of him."

Helen's smile grew. "My heart leaped in my chest when I first caught sight of you. I thought it was fear, but I couldn’t stop thinking about you, no matter what I tried. I think I fell in love with you when you offered to stay on Earth, even though you'd be hunted down for simply existing. And that love has only grown over the years, until I can't imagine my life without you."

"Then come," he said. "Let us celebrate finding each other with our family. And may we have many more years together."

"I do love you, so very much, Klaatu. My Space Man."

He bent down and kissed her, and when he pulled back, he was still smiling. "Come, they're waiting for us."

Helen simply smiled and took his hand, content to follow him out to the terrace. The future was stretched out before them, full of family and joy and hope. A far cry from the life she'd have had on Earth. 

She wouldn't have it any other way.

~Finis


End file.
